Discussion utilisateur:Cywil
Irc Hu, le chan IRC existe désormais sur Freenode, nommé "#Fr-Wikia" ;) Mili-Cien http://fr.test.wikia.com Ici on peut tester tous les nouveaux modèles et das autres affaires ;) Bises, MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 27 novembre 2008 à 13:46 (UTC) A faire starter Liste des wikis Si tu trouves tels, tu peux faire un liste avec les? C'était génial. Merci MtaÄ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/de/images/8/8b/MtaSig.png (Talk, MUM, PM, DT, Pik, Wikia) 16 décembre 2008 à 17:14 (UTC) http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Importer_des_pages_export%C3%A9es Regarde ici. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 24 décembre 2008 à 10:30 (UTC) Vote Voir http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Nominer_un_projet_du_mois#Wiki_Ch.C3.A9risy --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 30 décembre 2008 à 03:26 (UTC) Les nouveaux wikis Catherine a dit, il te faut chercher des co-aministrateurs. Tu en fais, s'il te plaît ? Merci :) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 28 janvier 2009 à 18:15 (UTC) :Parfait merci, mais pour fr.entraide?? ok je recherche des co-administrateurs! --Cywil 28 janvier 2009 à 19:21 (UTC) ::Ok, tu me decris ton idée encore une fois ? C'est aussi possible de faire dans fr.wikia., je pense que. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 28 janvier 2009 à 20:10 (UTC) :::Alors j'ai pensé à un réseau de personne qui pourrait s'entraider sans même connaître les gens : Un utilisateur dit se qu'il a besoin et ce qu'il pourrait faire, avec assez de monde, on pourrait faire correspondre les besoins et les savoir-faire de chacun! Si chacun aide 2 fois pour se faire aider une fois, on pourrait tous faire qqch pour les autres... Bon ok, un peu utopique mais c'est un rêve qui pourrait être réalisable avec un wikia... :::Tu préfères que je le commence sur le bloc-notes? :-( --Cywil 28 janvier 2009 à 20:40 (UTC) :Pour les 4 premiers, tu pourrais activer les liens interlangues? merci. --Cywil 29 janvier 2009 à 00:53 (UTC) ::Je vais faire un peu plus tard. J'ai décidé : Tu est le vrai pour traduire les messages de MediaWiki. Avatar parle demain à Angela et puis je pense que tu peux editer les MediaWiki là, sur w:c:Messaging. Beaucoup de succès :) (il faut traduite les messages de Vet plus rapide, c'est quelque chose nouveau que vient tôt). MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 29 janvier 2009 à 14:34 (UTC) ::Puis le cinquième wiki, oui, au début à bloc-notes. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 29 janvier 2009 à 14:35 (UTC) Skype Ce que j'ai compris n'entend pas bien... mais il me faut avoir l'affaire pour travailler... donc j'ai moins d'options. C'est dommage que l'affaire ne travaille plus, mais on peut comme à maintenant parler sur les wikis. Bof, il me faut vraiment apprendre plus de vocabulaire :) MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 1 février 2009 à 14:46 (UTC) Admin on messaging + aide Hi Cywil, I just made you admin on Messaging Wiki and Wikia Aide. We're happy to have a native French speaker there. If you have any question, don't hesitate to contact me directly (or contact MtaÄ who speaks French). --Avatar 4 février 2009 à 07:10 (UTC) proposition d'évolution Je propose d'enlever la section sciences-fiction, de mettre le contenu de celle ci dans divertissement (donc une bien meilleure visibilité dans une section encore peu remplie) et de la remplacer pour une section comprenant le guide du routard mondial, Wikianswers, la futur alternative libre à doctissimo, à meetic, à plein d'autres gros sites très connues en France. Je ne fais rien tant qu'un autre francophone ne m'a pas donné son avis! Cywil 7 février 2009 à 07:35 (UTC) http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fr.Answers Tu regardais ? Merci. MtaÄ Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 10 février 2009 à 13:03 (UTC) Espace de tests collaboratifs DDJS Loire Salut, les services d'un administrateur de fr.wikia peuvent être nécessaire... Voir cette discussion : Discuter:Espace de tests collaboratifs DDJS Loire. Merci. — TulipVorlax 1 mars 2009 à 10:59 (UTC) :Il faut encore supprimer la page ou le message que j'ai mis suffira? --Cywil 1 mars 2009 à 14:30 (UTC) ::Bah faut peut-être lui laisser le temps de lire. ::La page figure dans la catégorie Pages à supprimer. On ne peut la perdre. Une, deux semaines ? — TulipVorlax 1 mars 2009 à 17:54 (UTC) Emploi Wiki Hi Cywil. The emploi wiki now has the French starter content, but there is a problem with the site redirecting to itself. This will be fixed soon. Angela (talk) 14 mars 2009 à 10:16 (UTC) :Thank you very much. No problem! this isn't an emergency! --Cywil 14 mars 2009 à 15:20 (UTC) réponse: faire respecter mes droits Merci de votre message, mais je ne désire pas participer: juste [http://fr.contemporain.wikia.com/index.php?title=Discussion_Utilisateur:Krrt&diff=9859&oldid=9858 faire respecter mes droits] (cf le mail que je vous ai envoyé il y a plus de 48h, la même demande de blanchiment ayant été faite à Filmcultes, restée sans effet, pour diffamations, calomnies, injures publiques, menaces et atteintes à la vie privée). Merci d'avance d'y veiller, la demande étant pour l'heur à l'amiable. Vous pouvez aussi me contacter par mail. --FL 20 avril 2009 à 17:45 (UTC) Welcome tool Hello. I have turned on the welcome tool for this wiki for testing. You are welcome to change the messages on w:c:messaging before it launches to all French wikis. Angela (talk) 12 avril 2009 à 19:10 (UTC) :Vois aussi ici pour la page perso d'utilisateur Wikia. 19:13, 12. avril 2009 (UTC) :Et là pour le résult des messages que sont déjà traduites. 19:18, 12. avril 2009 (UTC) ::Pourrais-tu vérifier Forum:User Wikia ? J'ai traduit des passages, et c'est pourquoi il faut vérifier ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 23 avril 2009 à 13:28 (UTC) ::Si les pages (aussi les pages MediaWiki quelles sont inserées comme des liens) sont vérifiées, on peut activer cela pour tout Wikia. Reponde moi stp quand tu les as vérifiées à ma page de discuter (qu'est-ce que c'est la bonne traduction de "repond on my talk page" ?) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 24 avril 2009 à 10:16 (UTC) Modèle:Projet de wikia Voir Discussion Modèle:Projet de wikia, merci. — TulipVorlax 8 mai 2009 à 04:52 (UTC) À supprimer... Lorsque je vois des utilisateurs (anonymes ou non) créer des pages ou charger des images qui n'ont absolument rien à voir, j'appose la boîte de suppression sur la page. Cela place les pages dans la catégorie À supprimer. Il serait intéressant qu'un adminstrateur passe par là au moins une fois par mois. Merci à l'avance. — TulipVorlax 2 juin 2009 à 11:18 (UTC) :Merci de m'avoir relancé! --Cywil 2 juin 2009 à 11:56 (UTC) :Ho! mais il n'y avait rien dans cette catégorie! Au fait, si tu es intéressé à avoir les droits d'administrateur sur ce site, je n'en vois aucun inconvénients et je pense que MtaÄ sera également du même avis... dis moi si cela t'intéresse! --Cywil 2 juin 2009 à 11:58 (UTC) ::Ehm, je les ai supprimé quelque minutes après il l'a écrit :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 juin 2009 à 12:12 (UTC) :::Lol ok, plus rapide que l'éclair!! et à propos de ses droits d'admin? tu es pour? --Cywil 2 juin 2009 à 12:19 (UTC) ::::Oui, s'il accepte je lui les donnerai. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 2 juin 2009 à 14:55 (UTC) :::::Bah, seulement pour passer le balai... Lol. Je commmence à collectionner les droits d'administrateurs... :::::Bon, ok j'accepte. Ça ne m'oblige pas vraiment à rien. De toute façon, j'ai une dizaines de favoris sur Wikia que je visite au moins une fois par jour et cela ne m'empêche pas vraiment de travailler sur mon « little big project » en PHP... — TulipVorlax 3 juin 2009 à 01:38 (UTC) ::::::Je t'ai donné les droits d'administrateur. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi : http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/1/16/Edit-clear.png, peut-être il faut deux ? ;) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 3 juin 2009 à 09:42 (UTC) :::::::^^ --Cywil 3 juin 2009 à 14:07 (UTC) :::::J'ai utilisé une image semblable pour une boîte utilisateur sur Guild Wars Wikia. — TulipVorlax 5 juin 2009 à 11:09 (UTC) ::::::Donc il ne faut pas un balai... mais... je n'importe quoi et dis... merci pour le prendre ! :) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 5 juin 2009 à 11:16 (UTC) Our plans on Genealogy are multilingual. We are following the Commons, not the Wikipedia language scheme. Our plan is for all languages to be supported on one site. Information on people is to be held in a cross language (semantic) form, and Place and person names shall appear in the language of the visitor. For example, there are currently 3 articles on The Hague, one in english, one in spanish La Haya (es), and one in Dutch Den Haag (.nl). Templates as you will see on those pages switch to the correct language depending on the language of the page. When an article in spanish displays the information for a person born in The Hague, the placename will be displayed as La Haya. The Dutch article will display Den Haag. If you are interested in this advanced approach to multilingualism, your contributions would be most welcome. Currently, we have a narrative for Dutch, english and spanish that displays the pertinent details of the person's life. We also need one for French. Phlox‎ - 28 juin 2009 à 02:21 (UTC) :Hi, :(Not five tildes in sig please.) :I would agree to this been a great idea if the sysops of the wiki dont ask that users only use english in talks pages or forums. — TulipVorlax 28 juin 2009 à 02:33 (UTC) ::There is no such requirement. In fact, I would be surprised if the forums on the various locations (where genealogists seek information from locally archived records) did not use the local language. However at this point there is very little volume in these forums. - 28 juin 2009 à 03:06 (UTC) WYSIWYG Hi, si tu avais le temps, tu verrais ici ? Merci beaucoup ! Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) 17 juillet 2009 à 06:44 (UTC) (désolé que je n'ai rien fait, il y avait du stresse sur l'école etc.... en ce moment c'est trop dûr... :( ) Wiki J'espère ne pas te déranger, voici juste un sujet intéressant que je viens de démarrer : Forum:Wiki. — TulipVorlax 19 août 2009 à 08:37 (UTC) Starter Please look here: http://fr.wikia.com/wiki/Projet:M%C3%A9ta-communaut%C3%A9#Starter Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper (Talk) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/neuwiki/images/3/38/FW.png septembre 23, 2009 à 12:59 (UTC) L'avenir de Wikia Sur le forum du wikia central englais, il y a un sujet qui porte ce nom où les staffs nous annoncent qu'il vont supprimer toutes les pages de description de wikis. Dire qu'on aura travaillé pour rien. — TulipVorlax décembre 10, 2009 à 07:14 (UTC) :Incroyable!!! je viens d'aller jeter un oeil mais j'y retournerai voir ça plus en détail quand j'aurai un peu plus de temps... :Merci pour l'info en tout cas! :--Cywil décembre 10, 2009 à 08:39 (UTC)